Problem: $6c + 8d + 6e + 4 = -9d - 10e - 10$ Solve for $c$.
Explanation: Combine constant terms on the right. $6c + 8d + 6e + {4} = -9d - 10e - {10}$ $6c + 8d + 6e = -9d - 10e - {14}$ Combine $e$ terms on the right. $6c + 8d + {6e} = -9d - {10e} - 14$ $6c + 8d = -9d - {16e} - 14$ Combine $d$ terms on the right. $6c + {8d} = -{9d} - 16e - 14$ $6c = -{17d} - 16e - 14$ Isolate $c$ ${6}c = -17d - 16e - 14$ $c = \dfrac{ -17d - 16e - 14 }{ {6} }$